


Willow

by aftrnoondlight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, aftrnoondlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftrnoondlight/pseuds/aftrnoondlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First place winner in A Christmas to Remember contest - A quaint small town. A horse named Willow. Two lonely lovers. These are the ingredients of a DIVINE romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s757.photobucket.com/albums/xx212/jaimearkin/featured%20banners%20FICPICS/?action=view&current=willow3-1.jpg)

"In the meadow we can build a snowman… and pretend that he is…Dr. Cullen… what are you doing?" Sue asked entering the treatment area.

She was barely audible over the vibrating shears. Using my left hand to hold down the small poodle, while I worked his black, curly fur with the other I explained, "I just thought I'd give Jake here, an extra special trim."

"Okay, but Dr. Cullen you know we have a groomer on staff for that and actually, it's the practice's policy to ask the owner if they prefer their dog groomed before surgery."

"Oh, well now he has the dignity of looking sharp for his life altering snip. And honestly Sue, I'm bored."

"You're in luck then, we just got our first after hours holiday call. There's a problem with the foal out at the Swan ranch," she explained handing me a thick manila chart.

"Bella Swan?"

"Uhm… yes, that's Charlie's daughter," Sue settled back against an exam counter preparing herself for the arduous task of dealing small town gossip. She continued, "Pretty little thing, sweet too. Just moved back into town a few months ago; lonely enough to live with her folks again. Cute, young woman like that should be off married and making babies. Rumor has it some big city boy broke her heart right after college." She leaned in, whispering, "You know, old Mrs. Varner at the church said she heard he was a real cosmopolitan type. I betcha he was one of those metrosexuals." She gestured quotations with her holiday manicured nails. "Anyway… lovely family. And that Charlie Swan, oh my, is he ever a tall, handsome drink of water…"

"So what's wrong with the foal?" I knew, despite the ex cosmo boyfriend, there was nothing wrong with Bella Swan.

"It was actually Bella that called. She's out there alone for the holidays; her folks left for the Florida Keys, a second honeymoon, I hear. Anyway, the foal won't eat. The mare's trying to wean, but the baby won't do solids and it's been a few days. Bella's been trying a bottle, a syringe, the whole kit and caboodle, poor thing. Now it's probably got nipple confusion. She sounded real worried."

Nipple confusion and Bella Swan…

"Alright, I'll call her back. Thanks. You should take off and enjoy your vacation. I'm sure your kids are waiting for you."

She smiled through her red lipstick and approached me for a friendly hug.

"Oh, I just hate it that you're on call during Christmas. It stinks being the new vet in the office. Listen, you're welcome to join us on Saturday. I'll be serving Christmas dinner at noon and I know Quil would be all sorts of excited to have you at the house. He really looks up to you, you know," she said patting my face with her palm.

"He's a good kid and thanks for the invite. Oh, that reminds me. I made you these wreath cookies." I walked around the corner to the break room, carrying Jake the poodle, and grabbed the paper plate.

"Dr. Cullen, be still my heart. You're going to make me cry. The men in my house don't even know where the kitchen is."

"Don't get too excited, they're just marshmallows and cornflakes. The oven back in the garage apartment doesn't work so I made these on the stovetop."

"They're just perfect. And I'll get onto Dr. Clearwater about getting you a new stove," she squealed squeezing my cheeks. "My god you're adorable. If I was 20 years younger…." With that she headed out the door. "He'll say are you married, we'll say no man… but you can do the job when you're in town…." she sang.

"Alright Jake, you're looking good enough. I shall castrate you on Monday… but right now… I'm going to call the beautiful, and apparently single, Bella Swan…" Jake suddenly lodged his teeth deep into my left hand. "Ow! Motherfucker!" I laughed in the pups sniveling snout through my bleeding pain.

I grabbed my black backpack and headed out to the old blue Chevy, noticing some jolly soul had hung a red ribboned wreath on the front grill.

"Hello," Bella answered, her voice small and sweet.

"Hi, this is Edward with Forks Farm and Fur…" My inner ego cringed with every mention. "I'm the vet on call this weekend and was told you have a foal that's not eating well.

"Yes, thanks so much for calling back. She's very lethargic and I'm… scared." Oh baby, I'm on my way.

"I'd have to see her of course, before I can diagnose the issue but I'm sure it's nothing too serious. I can head out there now if you want."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. Do you need the address?"

"No, it's in the chart. I'll see you in about twenty minutes." Or ten, considering I'm already half way there.

~*~Willow~*~

"Shit!" About a quarter mile south of the Swan ranch, the truck hit a small patch of ice. I pulled the steering wheel in the opposite direction trying to avoid the large bank of snow that the plows had deposited on the rural road, but I wasn't fast enough. The wheels of the truck were stuck and putting it in reverse only exasperated the situation. "Goddammit." My wheels were spinning and Bella Swan was waiting.

With khaki cargo pants soaked to the knees and boots frozen stiff, I finally made it to her driveway with holiday décor mercifully lighting my way. Multicolored lights framed the large rustic barn on the right side of the property, while the large prairie style home was lined with white strands. I made out a beautiful blur wrapped in puffy down and Gore-tex near the end of my path.

Suddenly blinded by a menacing orange beam, I continued moving forward shielding my eyes with the back of my poodle ravaged hand.

"Edward? Is that you?" She asked as I approached.

"Yeah, sorry. My truck got stuck a ways back."

She turned off the spotlight when I reached her. Although I didn't think it was possible; she was more naturally stunning than she was ten years ago.

"Wait, Edward… Edward Cullen, from Mr. Varner's biology class? Oh my god, how are you?"

"Good," I replied stifling my euphoria. She remembered.

"So, it's Dr. Edward Cullen? Wow, that's really great." Her smile was weakening my stance. "Didn't you move away senior year?"

"Yes, to Denver. My mom wasn't well and her family lived there. I've pretty much been in Colorado ever since."

"How did you end up back in Forks at Farm and Fur?"

"Well, after I graduated, Dr. Clearwater, an old friend of my dad's, offered me the job. Now here I am working for Farm and Fur… taking care of animals… in the snow… in the dark…"

She stared at my face with an intensity I greedily welcomed. Then an icy breeze blew through her dark, silky hair breaking her reverie and spreading her honeyed scent.

"Oh god… you must be freezing; how far did you walk?"

"About a quarter mile."

She reached out, gently touching my face. Her hand, covered in black knit fingerless gloves, ran over my wind chafed cheek. I reveled in the unbelievable moment of finally feeling Bella Swan's fingertips on my skin.

After an offer to loan me Charlie's dry boots, we made our way to the heated barn through the fresh snowdrifts. Bella led me around to the stall where the foal laid.

"This is Willow."

I moved closer to the majestic babe. "Hey, gorgeous girl… what's wrong, hmmm? You're beautiful, aren't you?" I whispered, allowing her to acclimate.

"I've tried everything. This morning, I even watered down some grain in a syringe and she still wouldn't feed."

Bella motioned to the mare, "She's ready to complete natural weaning, but Willow obviously isn't."

"You definitely did the right thing. She's old enough to begin solid food, for sure. This happens, it'll be okay. Sometimes it's hard to break from the unique warmth and security of a mother," I lamented as I began to slowly stroke the foal.

Bella knelt down nearby, studying my process while I completed a general equine exam. I silently thanked the college advising gods for encouraging my gift in large animal science. "Bella, do you have molasses in the house, by any chance? I'd like to try something."

"I can go check. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I was almost certain she didn't realize what she'd said and I was absolutely certain I wasn't going anywhere.

Thankfully when Bella returned she had a jar of molasses in her hand. I poured some over a few scoops of grain in a low metal container and Willow's interest was piqued just enough to run her tongue over the mixture.

"There you go, sweet girl," I encouraged the famished horse while she tasted the nourishing goodness.

Bella sat gazing between me and the young horse in wonder and relief. Her face bright just as it was when she recognized me.

Peaceful moments morphed into many while we watched the foal graze lazily.

"Edward, did you wonder why we all sat behind you on exam day?"

"No, when chairs and bodies went flying near my lab table on dissection day, I pretty much figured it out." We shared a knowing, nostalgic laugh; then she stilled, looking quite thoughtful.

"But you chose me," she whispered lost in the memory.

"I chose you," I confirmed.

We slipped into a weighted stare.

"You know that was the highest science grade I ever made."

"Oh yeah? Well then I take it you're not a doctor or…"

"No, no I'm not," she interrupted.

"So what did become of Bella Swan?" I asked settling back against the wood paneling.

"Whew… what has become of me? Well, I went to Columbia University."

"In New York? That's brave and terrific." I smiled and her shoulders squared.

"And I graduated with a Masters degree in journalism and here I am… living with my parents… writing for the Forks Frontier."

"The Forks Frontier is a fine publication from what I hear," I teased, matching her sarcasm.

"I'll have you know, I'm the chief features editor," she said with mocked pride.

"What are you featuring these days?"

"I'm doing a double page expose on the Forks Festival Christmas Eve tree lighting tomorrow. So there's that…" She offered with a raised eyebrow.

"What a coincidence. I'm actually working there."

"Working? Checking the pulse of Santa's reindeer? Or…" She pushed on my upper arm in jest, but I felt the electricity though layers to my core.

"Very funny. I'm the sponsor for the Future Farmers of America at the high school. They're in charge of the eggnog and cookie booth."

"How'd you get that gig?"

"Sue, our receptionist, asked me to do it. Her son, Quil, is the student president and it's not too bad. I'm trying to get them involved in a few local service projects. You know… keeping the youth off the streets of Forks through bovine appreciation."

Her laughter was the music my life was missing.

Willow made a sudden movement and we both slid quickly back to the purpose of my presence. "Bella, you know I don't mind staying with her if you want to head inside for the night."

"You mean watch her overnight?" She asked surprised.

"Sure. I know you're worried and it's on the house." I winked like an arrogant son of a bitch. I reactively ran a shaking hand through my hair while she looked at me, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Okay, sure. Thank you. I'll just grab a sleeping bag and some…" She walked out of the barn mumbling to herself. I assumed this was a good sign, Bella was flustered.

She returned with enough paraphernalia to host a Boy Scout troop. She suggested we move to the clean, comfortable loft area. I happily followed her up the ladder while taking in her incredible ass that had only been enhanced since the last time I'd admired it during eleventh grade homeroom.

We enjoyed a thermos of delicious homemade chili and another of hot apple cider. She glowed in the lantern light as she sat across from me, long lean legs tucked under her. I noticed her eyeing my left hand, hoping the search was for a band and not the gouge from Jake the wonder dog.

"So, married, kids…" Curiosity equates wishing.

"Nope, neither. Vet school was very time consuming and honestly not many collegiate age women are turned on by the smell of…"

"Got it." She wrinkled her nose and we smiled.

"Tell me; besides editing the fine features of Forks what else have you been up to."

She shrugged, "I've been pretty busy traveling to interviews."

"Interviews? Travel?" Hope fell parallel to my heart.

"Yeah, I've had two interviews for a publicity assistant position with Heidi Hale in the past month. It's looking good."

"I'd say so, if you were asked back a second time," I forced. "Heidi Hale, as in lamp shades and lamb chops?"

"Yes, The Heidi Hale Show. She's lifestyle royalty, you know. Anyway, I'm expecting a call any time now."

"Very cool, but I bet she can't make cookies out of cornflakes," I quipped, amusing only myself.

"What?" She asked, yawning.

"Nothing… So you really want to go back to New York and go primetime?"

"I think so. I can't take photographs of the senior prom or the women at the church social for the rest of my life," she lamented quietly.

"Oh, I don't know, those women have a lot of good tales to tell. You could learn a lot about the ways of the world from that group. They're quite observant."

The night wore on in bittersweet reunion. I listened to Bella speak of moving so far away, when I'd only just begun the rediscovery.

We leaned back into the blankets in unison while gazing out the tiny window in the barn loft. The lights illuminating the snow in the darkness were exceptional, and my company was breathtaking. Her eyes barely closed as she sighed into the plaid wool expanse beneath her. I couldn't resist reaching forward and running an inch of dark silk between my fingers, as I dreamed.

Just before dawn I heard a slight rustling on the main level of the barn. As my eyes adjusted to waking, they were greeted with my ideal vision. I reveled in the moment, tracing her eyebrows, her cheekbones, and her jaw by sight.

After I connected the foal and mare for an early morning nursing, Bella made her way down the loft ladder. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and smiled her morning greeting, setting my world in motion once again.

"Thank you for staying with her," she said quietly.

"No problem. She's going to be fine. She nursed well this morning and you can try the same mixture again later. She'll be eating only solids soon and loving her new independence."

Together we soothed Willow, running our hands over and through her mane. Bella bit her lip and searched my face thoughtfully. "Edward, is your mom okay?"

The question blind-sided me. I sighed deeply and cleared my throat. "We actually lost her last spring," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" Her eyes glistened.

"She's at peace now, she was so weary."

Bella breached the space between us. I felt her fingers graze then lace into mine within the horse's mane. I squeezed lightly and brought both of our hands up to her cheek.

"You're blushing, it's beautiful," I smiled.

"My cheeks turn red when it's cold."

"Oh, is that right? Hmmm, what's that condition called?" I teased as we moved closer surrendering to the undeniable pull.

Our mouths touched tentatively and we smiled against each other's chilled lips. "Can I kiss you, Bella?"

She nodded slightly, embracing me while I my hands found the nape of her neck. I offered a soft, tender kiss, then she reciprocated and my head dizzied. I worked a hand into her ponytail freeing the mahogany strands to tumble down her back. Gently, I sucked her plump lower lip between my teeth, nipping it lightly, eliciting a sensual moan. Our mouths became desperate, tongues tangled, and bodies pressed. It was fucking bliss.

After moving her backwards against the planked wall, I grasped her denim thigh and pulled her against my hardness. My hips thrust into her reactively as I responded to the friction of her soft warmth. We gasped together, our breathing accelerated and hearts racing.

Pulling back from her exquisite kiss, I took her presence in; wavy mussed hair, flushed flesh, and wanting lips. I dusted her forehead with breathy kisses and retreated. "I should go." After all, she was leaving soon too.

"Okay… I'm …" She was dazed.

Suddenly speechless, I needed the frigid, morning air. I reached down to pick up my backpack and discreetly adjusted my swollen cock.

I sought a grateful nuzzle from Willow and backed out of the stall area. Bella stood motionless obviously still processing our passionate moments.

Hoping the morning sun had melted the snow imprisoning my tires, I forged on, getting further away from the Swan ranch. I took with me a dream realized. I kissed Bella Swan… in a barn.

~*~Willow~*~

"Dr. Ed! What's up?" Quil and his bevy of junior farmers attacked me with greetings. The festival was in full swing when I arrived. For a quaint, conservative town the atmosphere was surprisingly electric. The periphery of the town center was lined with bare branched trees dressed in white lights from trunk to limb. Booths selling wares from local artisans crowded the square area. The FFA eggnog booth took residence near the spinner of carols, an elderly man dressed inappropriately as an elf. The main attraction, the tree, stood tall in the center surrounded by a small gathering space.

Laughter traveled across the vintage bricked square. It was her. Bella looked incredible in a winter white wool pea coat and red knit hat. Her slender legs in faded jeans and tucked into tall leather boots, distracted my pouring. I watched her from afar conversing with all ages and sizes, her smile sweet and mood warm. She pulled an impressive camera from the black satchel hanging across her tiny body. Giggling and singing with a bright eyed little girl, Bella stole a few images of pure joy. She worked the crowd like a professional; secretly obtaining information for her big expose. The carols started really pumping and the crowd anticipated the lighting countdown. Families drifted into position, gazing at the height of the tree. I sauntered towards her attempting smooth and cool. "Dr. Cullen… Dr. Cullen, over here," Sue shouted waving through the sea of wool caps. I stretched my arm high and waved in return. "The cornflake cookies were delicious, honey," she announced to the population of Forks and Bella.

I glided in next to her while she snickered and watched from the corners of her luscious chocolate eyes. "Cornflakes? Can I take that recipe with me to share with Heidi Hale." No, don't… go. I smirked to mask my worry, just as the countdown began. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

And there was light… Have Yourself a Merry Llittle Christmas spilled out of the speakers. I swiftly grabbed her bag from her hands and set it at our snow boots. Holding her close, I tucked her gloved hand between our bodies and began to move. The surprise romantic assault left her breathless. We didn't speak, we only swayed and stared. Our connection was intensifying and I leaned in and ran my nose softly against hers as we breathed each other in.

"Aw, look it's a Christmas miracle, Dr. Ed is dancing with a woman," shouted Quil. Bella and I broke free from each other just as the snowballs flew.

"Who's supervising those punks?" Bella joked with a raised brow.

We made our way back to the booth. "Alright boys, you owe me a cup of your brew," she teased.

"Oh, we've got an extra special batch of nog just for Dr. Ed's lady friend."

~*~Willow~*~

"Fuck… that was so fun. Wasn't that fun? That was fun. And you left me all turned on and hot this morning. Did you know I was horny? I was and hot and oh, did you get my bag? My camera… that camera was a present… not for Christmas but my birthday. Yep… a birthday present from my ex. He's my ex. And he likes to shop. So he bought me that camera… on my birthday. Asshole. You know why he's an asshole, Edward? I'll tell you. Because he bought Tanya one too, bitch," Bella slurred.

Those boys and their special batch of nog will totally be seeing the inside of the horseshit compost this week.

"But you're not an asshole, Edward. You're wonderful. Like really, really wonderful. You're sweet, smart, and hot… like hot, hot. You're like husband material, yep… you are."

Okay, maybe horseshit is too extreme, I'll settle for chicken shit. God, is this really happening…

The drive back to the Swan ranch was full of interesting diatribes by the sexiest drunk I'd ever had the pleasure of caring for. Her delicate hand massaged and caressed my thigh for the first ten miles, and teased the bulge of my dick for the last ten. I pulled her from my truck and lifted her over my shoulder. Her ass made fine company on the side of my face for our snowy walk to the front door. I tried a few different keys before finding the right fit. Once inside, I put Bella carefully on her feet. She immediately bit her lip and grabbed my hands. She teased me through her lashes as she pulled me deeper into the house. She led me upstairs, missing a few on her way. We headed right at the landing and into a moss green painted bedroom with a cozy queen size four poster bed. She stood uninhibited in the middle of her bedroom and stripped slowly down to her ice blue lace panties and white winter silk undershirt. Her enticingly hard nipples taunted me beneath the transparent material.

When she leaned over the bed to pull back the down duvet, her ass quickly communicated my rights to me. I took a step back to regain my composure. She climbed inside the cozy cocoon of delight and stared anxiously at me through seductive, drooping eyes. "Are you sleeping in the barn or in my arms Edward?" Then she giggled… uncontrollably. I was already past go in the scenario so I worked myself down to my boxers and crawled in next to her. She curled into my side, laying her head on my naked chest. "You're warm. I like apple pie when it's warm. Do you like pie?"

"Bella, shhh." I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently coaxing her to sleep. She looked up at me with a lazy grin.

"Are you tired? I'm not tired. I should be tired. Maybe I'm tired." I trapped her chin between my fingers and kissed her. She quieted and laid her head back down on my chest. Her breathing slowed as she left to dream. I set the alarm on my watch for the dawn horse feeding, hoping I could sneak out without waking Bella. Lying contented in a warm bed with the ultimate woman, albeit drunk, truly was a Christmas miracle. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple before drifting.

~*~Willow~*~

After sleeping soundly wrapped around Bella's slight curves, I made my way to the barn to monitor the nursing foal before the sun rose. I was very pleased with the progress Willow made in twenty four hours and almost regretted the thought that my services wouldn't be needed at the Swan ranch anytime soon. When I stepped back through the front foyer and into the living room, she sat peacefully in a dark leather chair under a cream blanket by the lit Christmas tree. The lights flickered against her porcelain skin; it was like looking through a kaleidoscope at my future.

"Hey, I was lonely when I woke up," she smiled, holding her hand out towards me. "I was worried you left."

"I was checking Willow. How's your head?"

"Actually, fine. Oh god… how bad was it? I get chatty when I'm intoxicated."

"Not bad at all. But I do apologize for them getting you drunk on my watch."

"Let me get you some coffee," she said standing. I caught her as she moved passed me. My heart and mind prepared to seize the moment. With just one phone call, she could be leaving for New York. My fingers brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and I cupped her face with my hand bringing her closer. We shared a sweet, tender kiss, and soft lips grew heated. Bella answered the question burning between us. "I want you."

The blanket fell away and her hands worked their way over my chest and up to my neck, pulling me tighter. Her fingers slid back down my torso to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head. She stepped back and pulled hers off exposing the most beautiful swells I'd ever seen. My breath hitched as I took in the sight of her wearing only her blue lace panties and the glow of the tree across her smooth skin. "You're… amazing," I murmured.

She stepped back into the chair and arched slightly as the chilled leather contacted her skin. Her pink nipples hardened further as a shiver tore through her. Bella's own fingers trailed slowly across her chest, teasing her soft flesh as I watched in stunned silence.

I knelt down in front of her, mirroring her hungry gaze and feathered my hands gently over her skin. When I reached her supple thighs, she reactively spread her legs further. I savored every inch of the woman I'd lusted after for so long. My lips grazed the sensitive skin on her inner thigh and the sweetness of her arousal was overwhelming.

"Touch me…" she begged quietly.

Locking her gaze, I swept my fingers over her most sensitive spot, finding wet, hot heat. Her hips moved forward searching for more. She continued caressing her breasts as I firmly held her legs in place and moved closer to her center. I made one pass over her panties with my tongue as she moaned with need. I trailed up her stomach kissing and tasting until I reached the valley between her breasts. My mouth found one nipple, sucking and teasing it with my tongue, while rolling the other with my fingers.

Bella's fingers were in my hair desperately guiding my body flush with hers. I moved up her neck and focused on the tender spot just below her ear. "Bella, I want to love you," I whispered.

"Yes… god, yes," she breathed.

I pulled her to stand with me and quickly took off my jeans. She nudged me back into the chair and slowly pulled her panties down while standing in front of me. "Fucking gorgeous…" I groaned seeing her bare slick folds in front of me. My hands gripped her thighs pulling her closer, and my thumbs teased through her wetness as she dug her fingers into my shoulders.

"Ohhhh, Edward." Her head fell back.

I worked between her folds, and then pushed two fingers into her tight heat. She moaned with the invasion, her legs trembling as my thumb rubbed small circles around her sensitive clit. I picked up the pace when I felt her walls starting to clench. "Mmmm… so good." Her eyes were fluttering and the pale pink covering her chest and face was the most stunning sight I'd ever seen. I continued to touch her as her breath caught in her throat and her thighs clenched tight; she rode the tremors of her orgasm. Her legs gave out and in one fluid motion I grabbed her around the waist and laid her on the floor in front of the tree.

Hovering over her body, I admired and adored. She reached up, cupping my face with her soft hand and nodded silently. Pushing my boxers off, Bella quickly found my hard length. She brought me to her core. I placed my hand over hers at the base and ran my cock through her wet folds. I felt her ankle at my thigh, pulling me forward as I sank into her hot center.

The vision beneath me took my breath away. Her chestnut waves framed her beautiful face with parted swollen lips, eyes fluttering. "Bella…" Once I was fully inside her warmth, she wrapped her legs around me. I rested my forehead against hers, my arms resting on either side of her head, I felt her rotate her hips ever so slightly. I pulled back and pushed in again, while I feathered kisses over her smooth skin. She met my deep thrusts, creating an intimate rhythm. Her arms held me closely to her, every breath she breathed out, I breathed in. Our stare never faltered as our bodies met over and over.

"Oh god, Edward…" she gasped.

Her body rocked and shuddered around me. The faint moan of pleasure escaping her sweet lips was all I heard as I suddenly pulsed in ecstasy. I collapsed against her, my head falling to rest on her chest. Soft tender kisses peppered the swells of her breasts as fingers moved through my hair. She purred and I hummed both sated and content.

The sun streamed new through the cracked shutters, faintly dulling the Christmas tree lights. I propped myself up on my elbow and began tracing lazy circles over her warm stomach. "Good morning."

Bella grinned and rolled onto her side mirroring me. She traced my lips lightly with her fingers. I caught her thumb between my teeth with a smile.

"You're a gorgeous man inside and out, Edward Cullen."

"See how much fun we have lovin' and livin' here in the small town of Forks, Bella."

"Hmm, I like your style of lovin' for sure." We laughed lightly, knowingly and pulled each other close.

~*~Willow~*~

Bella spoiled me with homemade banana brown sugar French toast and bacon. We took our time eating, talking, laughing and bonding. We shared our favorites in life both past and present. She was as special as I always imagined she was and I had just made love to her on Christmas morning.

Bella eagerly agreed to go to the kennel with me to take care of the daily tasks. Before we left, I greedily fucked her again in the shower under the hot water spray. Her palms were pressed against the tile, mine holding her sexy waist from behind. We moved a little faster, a little harder and were a whole lot louder.

I waited downstairs while Bella finished getting ready and realized it was almost noon. Oh shit, I should call Sue...

"Sue, it's Edward."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Are you on your way over for the meal?"

"Thanks Sue, but I'm spending the day with Bella."

"Oh Dr. Cullen! Really? Oh that's just wonderful. I'm so excited. Now you listen to me, Quil is at the stove stirring the gravy as we speak. He's not allowed to leave the kitchen the rest of his holiday break. Dishes… cooking… garbage… scrubbing… I'm just so sorry that sweet Bella was a blubbering drunk because of my delinquent son."

"It's alright. They're just kids having some fun. She's fine. I promise," I smirked.

"Well you two take good care of each other today and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sue."

As soon as Bella hit the bottom of the stairs her lips were on mine. "Mmm you taste delicious," I told her.

"Yeah? It's probably my homemade peppermint lip balm," she quipped proudly.

"Let me guess, that's a Heidi Hale concoction…"

She rolled her eyes fighting to keep the elephant in the room caged.

We walked dogs and did all the many undignified tasks at hand in the kennel. It was quite a full house which was to be expected during the holidays. Bella reached into my best friend Jake's crate. "Be careful. That one's a little sensitive and honestly, quite ungrateful," I said in mocked warning.

Jake was loving and licking all over Bella's face. "Aww, you're just the sweetest thing, aren't you. Yes, you are…" Sneaky fucker.

We walked hand in hand to my small garage apartment behind the office. When we walked in, my broken, worn table from college was covered in white linen. On it sat two china plates full of ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, whole wheat rolls and green beans. Sue.

We snuggled into my couch after our surprise Christmas meal. Kissing, cuddling and reveling in each other, we allowed ourselves to just be. I snuck an unwrapped box into her lap. "What's this?" She asked surprised, tearing into it without hesitation. Her excitement was infectious.

Two hand-carved wooden horses fell into her hands, one small… one large. She ran her fingers over the intricate details in wonder. "Edward…" The threatening tears finished her thought.

"I bought them at the festival because they reminded me of you."

She pulled me close and kissed me with intention. I licked my lips enjoying her peppermint taste. She giggled at me, "That's it; you're getting your own tin of homemade lip balm."

We cleaned up and headed out the door. I was anxious to get back to the comfort of the ranch, determined to make the most of every minute I had Bella in my arms.

"I should probably check my phone to see if my parents left a Christmas greeting. I haven't checked it since you showed up at the ranch," she said almost to herself as we made our way to the old truck. She scrolled through her phone as she hopped into her seat. "Oh." Her look was unfamiliar, but I ventured an unpleasant guess.

"Everything okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, everything's great. Perfect, actually." She smiled confidently as I shut the rusted door.


	2. Spring

Bella's hands were pushing my coat over my shoulders as the apartment door fell closed behind us. I tugged at the buttons on my white shirt while her teeth nipped at my lips. Barely breathing through the frenzied need, I started on her clothes as soon as mine lay scattered across the painted cement floor. Her skin was as warm and smooth as my lustful memory.

"Bedroom…"

She quickly toed off her leather boots, pushing me backwards. Her hands unsnapped and unzipped as we made our way through the threshold of a tiny bedroom. Tongues tangled through fevered moans, our jeans slid off. I stepped back just enough to take in the beautiful sight.

She arched her brow, taunting as she peeled lavender panties down my favorite, long legs. Suddenly pulling me close, my raging erection was caught between us. She pushed down my boxers, as we fell together towards the bed. Her heat teased my painfully hard cock as she straddled me.

The spinning slowed as I wandered over her gorgeous body, lifting the soft weight of her breasts. I teased her peaks with my thumbs, before pulling her forward, sucking one into my mouth.

"Oh god…I missed you." She tugged at my hair, her hips swiveled and wetness teased against me.

I rolled us over, breathless and withering beneath me, she licked her lips and… I was gone.

"Bella, fuck, this isn't going to be gentle."

She gasped, smirked and reactively thrust her hips towards me.

"I don't want gentle, it's been too long."

Aligning, positioning and quivering, I stroked in quickly. My head dizzied as her sweet heat surrounded me, wondering how I survived the last three months. She arched and grasped the pine slats of her headboard.

"Mmmm yeah, Edward. Just… like… that."

I wrapped her leg higher around my waist, burying myself deeper. The tall headboard slammed against the green stucco wall with every thrust of my hips. Bella's moaning left me at the edge of reality and reason.

Vaguely aware of thumping from somewhere other than our erotic bubble, I focused to be sure.

I stilled staring into Bella's wide, wonderful eyes. Her white knuckled hold on the headboard loosened, while her legs tensed around me. She relentlessly pushed and twisted searching for friction.

"Don't you fucking stop, Edward."

She pulled me down by the back of the neck, her lips and tongue reminding me of the present reality. I smiled against her mouth, renewed and ready. Kneeling between her trembling thighs, I gripped her waist, forcing her up my legs.

"Oh…" She adjusted to the new angle, balancing and supporting as I moved her along my length. Her fingers touched a path to her clit, teasing and circling the sensitive nerves as I slid in and out.

"Fuck, Bella. Baby, you're so beautiful." Watching her pleasure herself while I continued to thrust sent me rocketing towards my edge. I felt her tighten, screaming breathless through her high.

My own body begged for release, as I watched her float blissfully. She circled and pressed against me, encouraging more. Taking her hard and fast around the final turn, my head fell back as I groaned and pulsed.

"Goddamn baby…"

"Shhhh…" She teased and giggled, holding her finger over my parted lips. I sucked it into my mouth, biting playfully.

~*~Willow~*~

"Shit someone is at the door." I slid off the bed, quickly pulled up my jeans and kissed Bella's glistening forehead. The knocking intensified as I approached.

"Hey, Chelsea…" I announced, surprised to see the practice intern standing on the top stair leading to my garage apartment.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. I didn't think you were home. Sorry…" She took in my bare chest and undoubtedly mussed hair. "Are you busy?"

Bella suddenly stalked into the living area wrapped in a cream sheet, smiling, curious and confused by the voice of the visitor.

"Hi, you must be Bella." Chelsea forced her hand around me, grazing slightly. Bella stepped behind me, but shook politely. "I'm Chelsea Randall. I work under Ed… Dr. Cullen." Bella simply smiled her response.

"Is there something you needed? Or…" I urged, anxious.

"It can wait. I was just worried about the spaniel we spayed together yesterday, she's still very lethargic." Chelsea pulled her long, blonde hair into a knot, while the March wind whipped.

Bella disappeared into the bedroom. "Give me ten minutes; I'll come take a look." Chelsea smiled, thanked me and hopped down the stairs. Fuck.

Bella was dressing when I walked into the bedroom. "Hey…" I melted in behind her before she could finish. "Don't leave yet," I whispered against her neck. Smoothing my lips down and around the sweet spot near her ear, she shivered and purred.

"I need to get to the ranch. It'll be feeding time soon." She bent over to pick up her jeans still flush against me, teasing. I grabbed her hips, playing along. We smirked, satisfied and silly.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight, but I'm on call."

"I'll be alright. Logan will be there."

"Really? The new ranch guy?"

She stilled, playfully narrowing her eyes. "What's that tone?"

"Nothing. I've met him; he's great with your dad's animals. But I've heard he's…"

"He's what?" Poking my chest, I fell back onto the bed pulling her with me. "Hmmm… he's what?"

"He just likes getting out and about… with the women folk." I teased. She ran her nose along mine, gently biting my bottom lip as I stroked through her hair.

"Is this small town gossip? Women folk? You're a nut." She pinched my nose, wrinkling hers and stood up. "Let me guess, Sue told you this?"

"Maybe. Does it matter? Just be sure you lock the door, and he stays in the barn." She rolled her eyes, pulled on her boots and cozied into my lap.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She pressed her forehead to my temple, lacing our fingers in her lap. "Or will Chelsea need your sage guidance…" I squeezed her hand.

"No, we're closed. Tomorrow's Easter Sunday. We're going to Sue's for brunch, remember?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. This trip was thrown together so fast, I'm out of sorts." We kissed, soft and slow, once… then again. "I can't wait to tell you about New York and…"

"I can't wait to hear." I interrupted as my pager buzzed on the bedside table.

"Chelsea and her spaniel are waiting." I smacked her smart, gorgeous ass while she leaped up and towards the door.

"Lock up tonight, I'll call you later…" I shouted as she blew me kiss in the glow of the setting sun.

~*~Willow~*~

"Logan, good to see you." I shook his calloused hand at the barn door. I sized him up for hints and indications of Bella's homemade banana brown sugar French toast and bacon.

"Thought I'd take a peek at Willow while Bella get's ready for brunch." I slid past him and he followed. "Do you have Easter plans, Logan?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine invited me over for a… meal. Then I'll probably head up to the town square egg hunt deal. I take my nephew every year, kind of a tradition." Probably uses the kid to lure the ladies.

"I think Bella and I will end up there later too. My future farmer kids are apparently in charge of the rabbit costume gig." I approached Willow slowly, letting her acclimate. She'd grown immensely over the last three months, healthy and beautiful. I checked on her weekly after Bella left for New York. Being close to her was good for my lonely soul.

"There's my gorgeous girl…" I nuzzled, rubbing over and through her thickening mane.

"Hi you…" Bella quietly greeted, wrapping her arms around my waist. I angled to offer a morning kiss. "You smell delicious." She tucked in tighter.

Stepping back to enjoy the full view, she grinned and knocked her heels together, drawing attention to the red leather wedge sandals. I arched an eyebrow, and pulled her close. Feeling her feather light black linen dress under my palms, I slid the back up and over her ass. "This isn't exactly a traditional Easter ensemble, baby."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen… don't get all old fashioned on me now." She winked, licking her lips in jest.

"Hot shoes, Bella," Logan bellowed behind me. What the fuck is it with this guy?

"Thanks." Suddenly blushing, Bella gave Willow some brief love and ducked out. Logan unabashedly watched her sway.

"So, are you two like… together, together?" He leaned against a cedar stall post, biceps flexed.

"Yes. Yes we are, very much so." I continued to stroke Willow. Logan scoffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh. Even though she lives across the country… you're giving it a go?"

"Absolutely."

"What about that blond that came out with you last week? She's got a great…"

"Chelsea? She works with me."

"Yeah, the way she looks at you, I bet she'd like to work with…"

"Hey, man. What is your problem? Show some fucking respect," I warned and blew out of the barn. The truth was uncomfortable. The tension was growing; Chelsea was pushing the professional boundary.

~*~Willow~*~

"No, Dr. Ed, I'm totally serious. The furry get up doesn't fit anyone. None of us." Quil said, washing a mouthful of ham down with a swig of milk.

"We'll find someone."

"Yeah… that someone is you. You gotta do it. The kids of Forks need their Easter Bunny." The junior farming punks were going to be the goddamn death of me. I got up from the table, offered Quil a dramatic eye roll and made my escape. Following light, female laughter into the kitchen, I found Sue teetering in Bella's red sandals.

"Oh, these are all sorts of naughty, honey. I haven't put my stems in a pair of… do me shoes in…" Sue squealed when she saw me wide eyed and stunned. She tripped backwards, Bella and I both leaped to brace her.

Flushed forty four shades of red, Sue smoothed out her patterned tunic and stepped out of the sandals, slowly. Scooting them across the tile floor, she winked at Bella. "Did you get enough to eat, Dr. Cullen?"

I kissed her cheek, deepening the color and thanked her. Rolling up my sleeves, I settled in front of the sink to start the dishes. Sue gasped, clutching her chest. "Your mama did so well with you, sweetheart."

"She was great…" I spoke reverently of my late mother. Sue patted my arm, smiling sympathetically. She gently cradled Bella's cheek as she moved out of the room.

"You know what they say about a man who loves his mama…"

~*~Willow~*~

"Edward, Edward over here…" I recognized Chelsea's voice in the crowd. Gripping Bella's hand tighter we made our way in her direction. "Oh, and Bella too…"

I dug a hand into my pocket to be sure my surprise was still intact. Chelsea was near an oversized picnic table set up for egg dying. She wore a bright purple dress and plenty of cleavage. "Are you manning this area for the kids?" Bella asked politely.

"What?" Chelsea glanced around, her top lip curled slightly. "Oh no… I was just standing in the shade. Is that what this is?" Bella moved past her and sat down with a group of eager children.

"So, Edward… I was thinking…" Chelsea twirled a bright strand of hair around her finger, turning her back to Bella.

"Well hold that thought. I need to check on my gang." I spotted Quil and his cowboy posse near the lemonade stand. Bella had several kids engaged in mixing colorful dye, I kissed the top of her head and told her I'd be right back.

Quil and the boys were loitering and lit up when I approached. "Okay what's hoppin' guys?" My lame attempt at a timely joke was met with blank stares and suspicious side-eyes. "Hey, what's the latest? What do we need to be doing here for the service project?"

Suddenly, two healthy young, future farmers had me by the arms and off the ground. I was being carried to the public facilities on the edge of the park. "What in the hell…" Oh shit.

I was zipped into the white fur contraption within minutes. Quil tapped the head over mine; the floppy ears fell forward over the eye holes. I'd readjusted Bella's gift to the pouch in the front of the costume for easy access. The punks would pay dearly in the compost this week for this one. It wasn't exactly my intention to send Bella back to her cosmopolitan life in New York with the image of me in a fucking rabbit suit.

"The Easter Bunny!" Nearly knocked to the ground by a pint sized mob, I worked my way towards Bella. She walked hand in hand with a small boy carrying a giant basket. The open hunt had begun. Quil and his crew followed behind me, holding and showing a live rabbit for petting. Their hooligan snickers and cracks behind my back were noted and would be assessed at the compost. Punks.

Logan appeared taking hold of the same little boy's other hand. I maneuvered their direction. The eye holes were suddenly blinded. Stopping cold, stumbling and mumbling, I landed against a tree. "Oops, sorry. I was just teasing." Chelsea. "Are you okay… Mr. Bunny?" She giggled, my head dizzied. "Maybe you should come in for an exam."

"I'm good." After patting her on the shoulder with my giant foot, I walked hastily to Bella. Logan's nephew stared in wonder. I knelt down, produced an egg from my pouch and waved. Bella and Logan cooed at the scene. I motioned to my pouch, then to Bella. She smiled politely. I repeated my gesture. With a wrinkled brow and pursed lips, she held her hands up defensively.

Logan cackled. "Bella, I think the Easter Bunny is hot for you." He finally scooped up his nephew and set off down the grassy hill.

I gestured one last time, she finally laughed. "Look here you rabbit… bunny… Mr. Easter… I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me digging in your pouch. So thank you, but good bye." Boyfriend.

"Please…" My muffled plea stopped her escape. She spun around, smiling.

"I wondered where the hell you went. I mean Chelsea was accounted for… but you disappeared. And this… Edward this is hilarious. You are seriously the most adorable, patient, generous…"

"Lucky…" I interrupted.

"What?" She grinned. I rubbed the fur on my middle, drawing attention to the fucking pouch one last time. "Alright, what's in this damn pocket?" She dug, discovered and held the special yellow egg. Opening it, she stilled and sighed. Holding the charm bracelet I had designed for her. She smoothed her fingers over the hand stamped sterling silver horseshoe design and mouthed the engraved word. Lucky.

"I'm lucky." I repeated. She launched at my head throwing it to the ground and kissed me… sloppy and sweet. We tasted and tugged until a blood curdling scream stilled us cold.

"The Easter Bunny… he's not even real!" Oh shit.

~*~Willow~*~

"Oh Edward, you're so funny… Oh Edward, what was Colorado like in the springtime… Oh Edward, you have the strongest hands… Yeah, bitch you should feel what he can do with those long, capable fingers. I mean, the hell you will ever feel… I mean… fuck." I watched in humored horror as Bella gripped the leather steering wheel, mumbling and mocking Chelsea. Using the back of my hand to stifle a satisfied chuckle, I watched her and loved every minute.

"Hey… what's wrong?" I grazed over her hand.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Edward?"

She suddenly swerved, taking the first exit we came to on our way home from the Community Easter picnic. We barreled down the ramp in the huge, heavy Ranch truck, finally coming to a halt on a deserted, dirt drive.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dramatically throwing the truck in park, she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong, Edward? I'll tell you what's wrong. That blond doggie doctor needs to back off. I was more than forgiving for the first fucking hour of Dr. Cullen worship, but the last two…"

She stared a moment, then her gaze traveled the length of my body. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her lower lip. Kicking off her red sandals, she released her seatbelt, narrowed her eyes and released mine.

I leaned back against the cool, leather seat as she kneeled. Stretching one of her long, lean, luscious legs across the center console, she was suddenly straddling my lap.

As her hand lowered the seat lever to the lowest position, she rotated her hips against my now hardening length.

"Christ baby. What are you doing? You sure you want to do this here… on the side of the road?"

Her tongue teased my upper lip, and then gently sucked it into her mouth before leaning back.

"What's wrong with here?" She asked seductively, tying her hair in a loose knot, hips still gyrating.

My shirt was untucked, and my belt pulled loose. Her mouth descended on mine again and I grasped her face, holding steady.

In one deft motion, she had me unbuttoned, unzipped and in her hands.

I groaned at the contact of her smooth hands around my cock. She wrapped tighter as I thrust up. Squeezing and sliding, she teased along my erection,

Our tongues tangled and twisted as she adjusted herself on my lap, her dress pushed up to her waist. She rocked forward, testing the friction while she moaned against my mouth.

"Edward, I need you to fuck me right here, right now."

I groaned… loud.

"Fuck, Bella. You can't say that shit to me."

I roughly pushed my hands up her thighs, until I found her most sensitive flesh.

Teasing her clit through the thin fabric of her panties, she swiveled desperately against my fingers. "Oh god…" She moaned as I pressed tighter.

Slapping my hand away as she pushed up on her knees, glistening and hot in the small space, her own fingers slid between her thighs. I reactively grasped my cock, sliding slowly up and down the shaft as she moved her panties to one side, her fingers touching her own wetness.

Our eyes met as she sank down my length. Dark long lashes fluttering against pale skin, I gasped at her beauty.

Her nails dug through my hair, leveling for the ride. I forced her still, hands gripping her hips.

"Fuck, not yet baby, don't move yet." I whispered into her shoulder, slightly biting the sensitive skin at the base of her graceful neck.

"You feel so good, Edward," she spoke softly.

I slowly released my grip and guided her lifting and falling. We set a slow, deep pace of pleasure together. I stared at the incredible sight above me, hands splayed on the steamed glass of the sunroof for balance as she rolled her pelvis against mine.

Quickened movements and intensifying moans signaled the edge. Teasing where we connected, she began the tremble. Her chest heaved, as she braced above.

"Yes… oh god, baby…" She rode her euphoric wave, tightening and quivering. I pumped hard twice more, pulsing and spilling.

My head fell to her chest, as we caught our breath. Her arms wound around my shoulders as she placed soft kisses and whispers at my temples.

~*~Willow~*~

Sated and wobbly, I held Bella's hand on our way into her parent's house. She stopped just at the front step, turned and stared. Smoothing down my cheek with a tender touch, I reciprocated with a kiss on her forehead.

"What's the matter, baby? I don't have to stay tonight."

"I've been offered a promotion…" She blurted into the settling darkness. Quickly covering my parted mouth with her fingers, she continued, quieter. "In London."

"England?"

She nodded, my heart sank.

"Wow, that's… far. But great." I embraced her, trying to compose. "It's really great."

She shoved, pushing hard against my chest. "Great?" She screamed. "How is it great?"

I reached, but she retreated. "Bella, I mean I'm happy for you… proud of you."

She scoffed, stalking towards the barn. "Bella… hey what the hell…" One red do me sandal sailed by my head. Fuck. I chased, she ran faster, halted and launched the next one. Her charm bracelet sparkling in motion.

"It's great. It's great that my boss thinks I'm the cat's meow." She smirked at her pitiful attempt at a pun. "That he thinks I have enough potential to run the publicity department at the London offices."

The agonizing ramble was her charm, but the anger and reality broke me. The rant carried on. "But what's not great is you!" Oh. "You want me to go? You think I should go?" She screamed. Logan walked out of the barn, flexing.

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

I raged, rushing towards him. "She's mine to defend. Get the hell out of here."

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. Everything's just fucking fine." She ran past us, wiping her face. I held back, allowing her some time to calm, processing the previous several minutes, trying, hoping for the right words.

"Bella… open the door, please." Holding my arms across my chest, shivering in the cool spring evening air. "Baby, come on."

"What?" She peaked through the small sliver allowed by the chain lock.

"Let me come in, we need to talk."

"No." Her voice shook. "I get it Edward."

"Well I fucking don't. I'm excited for you. London will be amazing." I leaned against the door frame, growing more agitated and confused.

"You're supposed to tell me to… stay," she whispered, exhaling through obvious emotion. "You didn't even fight for me."

"Baby… open the goddamn door." It opened; she was a tangled damp mess. I reached for her and she melted against me.

"I'm not that guy, Bella. I'm not. I'm not going to hold you back from anything. I know how much you love the challenge. This is a huge opportunity for you." I kissed the top of her head, as she nestled, face flat against my chest.

"It is a challenge. It will be amazing. Heidi Hale offered me a scone last Friday. Shit." I laughed lightly.

"When would you leave?" I angled back to stare, but she stayed buried in my shirt.

"My boss needs a decision by next Monday."

"You'll make the right one." I reassured. "And I'll be here, whatever you decide." She sobbed harder, I held tighter.

~*~Willow~*~

"Dr. Cullen, there's a new client with a puppy in room B." Sue called into the break room. I was thumbing through a sandwich I slapped together during my Fourth of July hangover. I nodded my response and sighed.

"Oh wait… aren't we giving Chelsea all the new ones so she can build a base?" Sue looked to her left, then her right and scurried over to the table. Once she sat down and leaned in I knew to settle back for a scoop.

"Okay, I overheard Dr. Clearwater talking to some Dr. Banner on the phone. I haven't had a chance to Google him yet… well anyway… he was saying Chelsea's not very professional. That she's a bit too… flirtatious." Sue was in full church social gossip mode, my favorite. "I think he's right, I mean she's always… you know." She gestured back and forth across her chest. "Long story short, he's not hiring her here at the Farm and Fur when her internship is all done. Thank the Lord." Her eyes rolled to heaven, then she winked and stood. "You'll have to take this one, Dr. Cullen." She giggled and disappeared.

I tossed my pathetic excuse for sustenance and wrapped my stethoscope around my neck. Realizing as I moved down the hall, Sue never gave me the chart. I knocked and entered.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Cul…"

"Hello, my name is Lucky; I hope you can fix my heart. It's broken and I don't feel very lucky…" Bella held a tiny Beagle in front of her beautiful face, waving his white dipped paw at me as she spoke in baby tone.

"Baby…" We launched across the table, the puppy landing between us with a whimper. Her lips were the softest and the same. I scooped up Lucky, nuzzling him. "Sorry about that little guy. Wait, is he really yours?"

She laughed, moving towards me. "Yes, I mean… I hope he'd be ours…" She bit her lip and offered better puppy dog eyes than Lucky. I wrapped an arm around her, tasting her lips once more.

"What does this mean, Bella?" My stomach was suddenly in knots.

"It means, I'm here. Jobless. Lonely. And horn…" I interrupted her with my tongue against her melodramatic pout.

"I'm yours. Always yours, baby. And you won't be lonely."

"Wait," she whispered, breaking another kiss. "I hope you're still only talking to the blond about feline cataracts…"

"Not even…"

~*~Willow~*~

I trailed my finger gently down her jaw, held her chin and tilted her head back.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

Stepping a fraction closer, barely enough to feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, I caught her lips in the kiss I'd been missing. I buried my hands in her long hair, forcing her to her tiptoes as I leaned in less tentatively, no longer exploring, but remembering.

She shivered as I slid my hands down her back to find the bare skin at the hem of her shirt. Soft lips moved from mine, across my jaw, to my ear. Her teeth tugging the lobe, she taunted with warm breath.

"Edward… bedroom…"

I grasped her hands, stumbling backwards into my small bedroom. Running my thumbs over her knuckles, I paused. Our eyes met, she bit her lip and stepped back.

Pulling her shirt up and over her head, she then unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

She was as gorgeous as ever, her hair a mess from my fingers, her lips swollen from the pressure of my lips. I followed; we watched each other until we stood bare.

Reaching for her hips and pulling her close, I dipped my head. We moaned against each other's mouths, our tongues twisted, fingers dug and our hearts pounded.

I slowly lowered her to the bed, admiring and in awe. Kneeling between her legs, I watched her hands trail over her stomach as she begged with lustful eyes.

"Touch me."

Her whispered plea broke my reverie. My fingers found her delicate ankles, dusting a path to her knees. She parted her thighs further, an invitation. Settling my hips between her legs, I placed soft open mouth kisses along the path her own fingers made. Moving higher, my mouth claimed one breast as my fingers rolled the other nipple into a taut peak.

Wrapping her legs around my waist, she twisted to align our bodies intimately. "Make love to me."

Bracing myself on either side her, I entered her as we shared a breath. Her teeth caught my lip as I sank deeper in her warmth. Pressing my forehead to hers, as she released my lip, I steadied, getting control before I let my body take over.

"Baby, you feel incredible…"

We found our perfect rhythm for passion. She met every thrust as the sensations overwhelmed. Our slick skin gliding together intensified the sensual pleasure. I felt the build within as I quickened my pace. Her back arched as she tensed and tightened, moaning loudly through her climax.

I pressed her leg higher against our bodies, allowing me deeper and fuller. She gasped undoubtedly still feeling the effects of her orgasm as I pumped into her again and again.

After reaching my high, I collapsed over her, leaving tender kisses along her swells.

She stroked through my hair, shifting slightly beneath me. "Edward..."

"Hmmm"

"Say it again..."

"Say what again?" I knew.

"It."

"It." I repeated, driving her wild.

She yanked on my short strands in frustration, I laughed against her creamy skin.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella."


	3. Summer

"No peeking."

"I'm not. I'm totally horizontal. But you're naked in the kitchen, baby. And I smell coconut." Fuck.

"Don't be a jerk. I want to surprise you. While you were out birthing foals, I baked… all night."

"You can't call me a jerk, it's my birthday," I teased, running Lucky's ears through my fingers. Sated from early morning sex that happened too fast, ended too soon, I stretched in the cream sheets.

"You're a sexy, birthday jerk," she shouted, giddy and giggling. "And yes it's a delicious Heidi Hale coconut cake." Fuck. "And I'm going to feed you myself… one luscious bite at time."

"Naked?"

"Naked." Humming the birthday tune, she swayed slowly towards the bed. Her hands wrapped tight along the rim of a chipped turquoise plate. A single white candle flame flickered between us. "Make a wish, baby."

"I don't need to…" I smirked, raised brows, leaning boldly with hands behind my head.

"Ahhhh… I see what kind of day this is going to be." She wrinkled her sun kissed nose and offered a teasing kiss. I attempted to deepen, but determined and elated, she was on a mission. "Hold this."

I teetered the plate up and away, coconut assaulting my senses. "I hate coconut, Lucky. With a fucking passion." Our beagle puppy, climbed, pawed to sniff. "Our secret though…"

"Okay, let me slice." Bella crawled onto the bed, eager and proud of the enormous four layer creation. I smoothed up her bare thigh, taunting and tapping near the top, a furious attempt to distract. "Oh god, I think I've finally mastered this…" With wide eyes, she made love to a huge slice, staring and tasting, licking her fingers.

"Babe, you're turning me on, killing me… you can give me my present first…" I whispered, running a hand along her neck, tangling through her morning hair. An unsuccessful diversion, the fork penetrated through an avalanche of white icing and coconut.

"We'll celebrate in a minute, you need energy first… here… taste." I braced, opening just wide enough. Closing my eyes, I forced, choking down my worst nightmare. "Isn't it heaven? Oh my god. It's like a sweet summer orgasm." Swallowing, suffering, I survived. She enjoyed forkfuls, purring and moaning. Jesus. I palmed my erection, exhaling through waning patience. "I'm sorry, I'm not sharing very well, am I?" Offering another, grazing my lips, I wrapped a strong hand around her wrist.

"I'd rather taste something else…" My pathetic seduction was met with a dramatic eye roll and a snicker. She held and offered again, studying my horror.

"Holy shit," she squealed, leaping from the bed. "You don't like it!" Pointing, raging… adorable in her naked glory. I reached, playfully tugging. Stumbling back, she opened her mouth, stuffed the bite in… chewing, swallowing, humming dramatically, slow and sure. Poking, pressing the prongs of the fork at her bottom lip, she licked, up and down, sliding the silver in and out of her mouth with an arched brow and bare ass.

"Stop it. I'm sorry…"

"For what, Edward?" The taunt continued. Scooping fingers through the frosting and coconut, she trailed down between breasts, over her stomach, dipping in her navel and lower… then again.

"Oh, I see…" Peeling, pushing sheets, I stood, stalking slowly towards her. In one swift motion, I grabbed her waist, bent her over my shoulder and carried my shrieking beauty into the bathroom. Dodging flailing limbs, we laughed. Her pleas echoed through the small garage apartment.

I pushed back the curtain, steadied her in the tub and turned the shower on. Grinning wide and satisfied, I watched the disgusting concoction slide down her flesh into the drain. "Are you serious right now?" Her hands settled on her hips, eyes narrowed and mouth twisted.

"Yes." I stepped in, grasping her hands. Her expression softened as I dusted lips along the inside of each wrist.

"I feel terrible." Closing the small gap between, she pursed her lips, swiveling against my erection. "I can make you a different cake. Or…" Tipping back, she soaked her hair in the warm spray, then met my stare. Her tongue peeked out, sweeping her bottom lip, then grazed my heated skin.

Easing to brace against the cool tile, I exhaled gratefully as she made a path down. Nipping, sucking, appreciating the sweetest torture, as I reactively stroked my cock. Groaning as the sensations took hold, she leaned back slightly to watch. Fingers teased over her own swells, as I thumbed my tip. Kneeling, her hands resting at my thighs as the water slid down over porcelain flesh. Teasing, tentatively tasting, she moved forward, taking me in.

"Motherfuck, Bella…" I gently massaged her neck, as my hips titled and she moved deeper. "Baby, that feels…" I breathed. Overwhelmed, as her tongue pressed firm underneath, I paced and slid. Cradling her neck, my hand barely squeezed to draw her attention. "Come up here." My hands moved along damp skin as she rose.

We pressed, gliding and wanting. I buried fingers in her hair, capturing a parted mouth gasping from desire. Tongues tangled, testing as I turned pinning her along the slippery wall. "Oh…"

Lifting and spreading, I thrust hard. Desperate for leverage, she reached high behind, fingers clawing slick tile. I controlled, weighting her arms overhead.

"Yes… god, Edward… please. I need more."

A fevered rhythm, rotating and thrusting, my lips danced along her neck. "Tell me…" I pushed, barely fighting the burn.

"It's good… oh, fuck…" I slowed ever so slightly as our eyes met, lips brushing. Her leg tightened around my waist, searching, angling so close. "There… mmmm" Breathless, she peaked and tipped. Once and again, I pounded erratic through the rise. Lost in her… lost in us… I pulsed, buried.

Our lips caught in a tender kiss, she lowered steady. I rested my forehead at hers. "You're beautiful."

"Edward…"

"Hmmm…"

"The puppy's out there with the cake…"

~*~Willow~*~

Fuck. My phone vibrated as my coffee spilled. I grabbed Lucky's blanket from the floorboard, an attempt to dry my soaked jeans. "Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen, we've got an emergency." Sue's voice trembled.

"What is it?"

"The Jenks' golden retriever had a run in with a porcupine."

"Face, snout?"

"Yes, bless his heart."

"Okay, let me turn around and head back."

"No, no… they're in the woods two hours away."

"Oh, shit. Do they want me to come up to them? I can."

"No, they're going to do most with pliers, then bring him in."

"Alright, Bella and I are supposed to have lunch, then I'll be there. Tell them to go slow, and cover his eyes. I'll deal with the wounds when they arrive."

I snuck in the back door of the Forks Frontier. Spying my favorite view leaning over a light table. Rounding the corner, I discovered another. Sharing a small loop and a certain laugh, Bella and the new photographer worked close. Too close.

Clearing my throat, I approached. Bella spun around, gasping, grabbing her chest. "Edward, you scared us!"

"Us?" I sounded like an asshole, she arched a brow.

"Edward, you remember Paul… our new photographer?" He offered a hand, while running his other through his big city coif.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen…" Yeah, that's right. I squared, stiffening. Bella eye rolled over his shoulder.

"Paul. How's the cat?"

"Good, she's good. Eating well again."

"Glad to hear it. You ready, babe?" My hand dusted her arm elbow to hand, resting, holding. Paul glanced between us, smirking at Bella's obvious annoyance.

"Wait, look at this…" She tugged me towards the light table. "It's Sue and her husband. We're doing the community layout. Isn't she lovely?" I focused, smiling at a photograph under an anniversary banner.

"They look great."

"I know it… so in love."

"I've got a dog in distress on the way to the clinic, we should get going." I pulled Bella stumbling behind me. "Paul, take care of that cat, bud…" Pussy.

Attempting to nuzzle as I opened the truck door, Bella scoffed and fell in. "What?"

"You embarrass me. You're a jealous loon." Wild and frustrated, she loosened her knotted mussed hair. Letting the engine idle, I chuckled.

"Huh. How about Chelsea the eager intern…" Risky, I teased at the edge. She pulled off her short denim jacket, balancing the arguement with a black thin strapped sundress.

"You're missing the point," she mumbled, pausing, scratching at a crack in the window. "And you're going to ruin the mood of my surprise…"

"Hey…" I reached, feathering over her naturally flushed cheek. "I'm sorry." Kissing each knuckle, then I nipping with teeth, hoping. She snatched her hand away, laughing lightly. "Bella, where am I going?"

"Oh shit, sorry." She dug in her brown leather bag. "Here, it's downtown… near the square." An address scribbled on torn newspaper led our way.

"What is it? A new coffee shop? Deli?" I wondered.

"Just go…" She smirked, arms crossed, eyes sparkling.

~*~Willow~*~

We pulled into the pebbled drive adjacent the pink Victorian house, with a Richardson Realty sign planted in the front yard. Bella giggled, fisting her hands, grinning wide. "I'm so excited. Come on…"

I met her at the fieldstone stairs that led to the wide wrap around porch. Running my hand down the back of my neck, soothing the confusion. "Who's house is this, Bella?" She ran playfully back down the stairs, arms wide and forward.

"Well… I…"

"Hello, you two," a tall, attractive woman interrupted. She stepped through the door, onto the porch, glossy lips greeting. "Come, come…" She gestured, Bella yanked. "Hi, I'm Joan Richardson, you must be Edward. The handsome, new veterinarian I've heard so much about."

"Nice to meet you. I'm not new to town though, I grew up here." Bella disappeared, leaving Joan, the able realtor and I in the grand wallpapered foyer. Bouquets of lilacs… wallpaper.

"Oh, how wonderful. I didn't realize. So were you and Bella high school sweethearts?" I reactively laughed.

"No, I wish. Would have saved me a lot of…"

"So…" Bella swayed around the corner, clicking her tongue, thumbs up. Wrapping around, she twisted a button on my blue dress shirt, seemingly anxious.

"Okay, so the exterior is freshly painted. Such a stunning pale rose color." That's new? Joan rattled her sales spiel. "Now of course the price reflects the level of renovations needed." Four bedrooms, five possibly if we remodeled the parlor on the second floor. The kitchen was disastrous, to which Bella and her new best friend noted possibilities and space for a modern top of line range. She was still dizzy from her Heidi Hale haughty homemaker spell. I left the immediate, observing, processing the reality of her surprise.

~*~Willow~*~

"Say something," Bella whispered. I had her trapped against the pedestal sink in the true lavender styled master bath. Pushing hair off and away, I smoothed my thumbs along her jaw.

"What are we doing here?" I knew, I needed to hear. Running my nose along hers, our mouths grazed within a breath. She sighed, melting.

"Wanna go halfsies on a mortgage?" We laughed, gentle kisses calmed. My heart ignited, owned forever.

"It's pink… the house is pink."

"You liked that pink dress I wore last weekend." I angled, tucking in, wet lips tasting along her neck.

"I liked it on the floor."

"There's an observatory… mmmm…" I caressed, rolling a hardening nipple through black linen. "We can have sex under the stars."

"We can have it right here, if Joan stays on that phone call long enough," I breathed over glistening skin.

"God, Edward…" Scooting and settling onto the edge of sink, she tugged at the hem of her dress. Pulling me between her legs, she reached to unbuckle as I felt up quivering thighs.

"Fuck, baby… hurry…" Our mouths met desperate, hushing the other. Just as I found the hot and ready, heels clicked and climbed wooden stairs just beyond the door.

"No, no, no dammit…" She whimpered. We straightened, sighed and met Joan at the door.

"Oh." She greeted with a wicked, suspicious grin. "Isn't the pedestal sink charming?"

"Yes!" We shouted in unison, while I hid my guilty erection, standing behind Bella.

"I have another family coming to see the house this evening." A family…

"We want it," I blurted, confident.

"We do?"

"We do. It's perfect… and pink. And we'll go to the bank tomorrow." I peppered soft, reassuring kisses at Bella's temple. Joan blushed and hurried back down the stairs.

"Are you sure? Please be sure… sometimes you're weird and do things just to make me smile. Like suggesting I take that job in London… and our quickie behind Aro's Pizzeria the other day… and this is a big step… and… " Her nonsense waged on, peeking up through dark lashes, feathering over heated skin beneath my collar.

"Shhh… We're ready; we live in a garage and..." I pressed light lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"Do you love me enough to scrape wallpaper?"

"Definitely."

"Do you love me enough to refinish the wood floors in the dining room?"

"Absolutely." I embraced, tight and warm at my chest. "I even love you enough to repaint the whole exterior."

"Why would you want to do that?"

~*~Willow~*~

Needing quiet, a slice of peace to ponder and sort the day, I ducked into exam room four.

My weary eyes were met with a balding head, very busy hands and Sue shocked and blushed over her husband's shoulder. "Dr. Cullen!"

"Oh shit. Sorry." I slammed the door and staggered down the hall willing the images out of my psyche. Chuckling, I kicked the soda machine in the small break room with a coffee soaked, blood stained denim covered leg. Falling into a metal folding chair, I tossed two charts and my stethoscope onto the table.

Sue walked in, casually primping her hair, glancing everywhere but my way. I sipped the cold Coke, smirking behind the can as she began straightening leftover containers in the refrigerator. "Maybe I should offer the Jenks family something to eat. They won't leave that poor dog back there," she mumbled.

"I already made them some sandwiches."

"Of course you did, because you're the most gracious, thoughtful young man…" She whispered, righting and turning. Bright red cheeks, a shade deeper than her manicured nails, she inhaled to calm. "Dr. Cullen, I apologize for my totally inappropriate, unprofessional behavior. It will never, ever happen again." I swallowed, waving and gesturing.

"Sue, it's okay. Really." I shrugged, then winked. "I apologize for interrupting." She gasped and slid quickly into a chair across.

"I'm so relieved you're not upset or… disgusted. I know we aren't… well hot, spring chickens and all." She touched the corners of her mouth, grinning. "But lately, we just… well this gal at church, her daughter Alice owns this…" She cupped over her pursed mouth. "…little shop." I stifled, running a strong hand over my face. "And we've just been insatiable. I mean after twenty five years…"

"That's right." Thank god a segue… "Bella showed me your wedding photo at the Frontier today. You two looked terrific."

"So young… Oh, that was such a perfect day… and night," she giggled and sighed. I smiled in response. "Twenty five years…"

"My parents had just celebrated their twentieth before my mom passed."

"Oh, sugar…" She reached, smoothing a faintly wrinkled hand over mine. "Your mother would be so proud of you and what you have with Bella." It was true. "She's so lovely, Edward. So smart and creative… she's just turned that newspaper around, you know… And the way she looks at you when you're talking and what not, well, I can't even explain it.

"She would have loved Bella. She's a lot like her… stubborn." We laughed. "Protective, caring…"

"Bella's going to make a wonderful mother one day. And you… lord have mercy… well…" I stood suddenly. A swirl of energy, truth and hope flooded my soul. I knew. The pink house, my mom's illness… I knew. After kissing Sue swiftly on the cheek, I ran, taking the steps of the garage apartment two at time. After a settling exhale, I dialed.

"Swan Ranch."

"Mr. Swan, please."

~*~Willow~*~

His stare and study menaced in the blazing temperature. The wooden hammer handle slipped in my palm. I was sweating and trembling not only from the summer heat, but from the day's purpose. "You need to put some muscle into this, son. We're gonna be out here 'til dark," Charlie shouted. I smiled, saluting against my soaked forehead. Pulling my black t-shirt over my head, I lined up the next white plank and held a nail between my parched lips.

"Mr. Swan, actually I was hoping we could…" I mumbled, interrupted by his approach.

"What's that?" He leaned, wiping the back of his hand over his mustache. I smirked, twirling the hammer… then dropping it in the dirt. Real smooth. Fuck.

"I was just wondering how Willow's doing." He gazed toward the barn, twisting his mouth.

"Well, she's doing fine. You gave her an exam two weeks ago. But you can stop in and see her before you go."

"Yes… yes, I should do that… I'll do that." Charlie tested the fence where I worked. Pulling and pounding, he stayed near. I rubbed my face along my arm, settling and breathing. "So, I wanted to…"

"Bella?"

"Yeah," I sighed, slightly relieved.

"What about her?" His arms crossed over his chest, heels dug in.

"Well, sir… I'm planning… Well I'm…" Doing this shirtless. Fuck. "I want to marry her… I want to marry your daughter." There. Done.

"Huh." Shit.

"Is that… I mean, I'm asking…"

"You plan on living in that garage of yours?" His expression, tone, stance never shifted.

"Uh… no. No, actually, we applied for a loan to buy a house downtown."

"Downtown? Huh."

"Yeah… Yes. A massive Victorian on the corner near the town square… The price is good, there's a bunch of renovations and improvements to be done… I mean…" I rambled, his brow pinched, raised.

"The pink one?"

I cringed, exhaling. "The pink one."

"There's plenty of room out on the south end of the property for something small."

"I appreciate that, but Bella seems to really have her heart set on that place. And I… I don't know… I like to make her happy."

"I know you do. I can tell."

"So it's good? We're good?" Stay calm, stay calm. He motioned, I moved closer. His strong arm landed around my shoulder as he urged us towards the house.

"Congratulations, son. Let's head in for a cold beer." He knuckled my head, age inappropriate, but I welcomed the gesture. "You get the ring yet?"

"Actually, I did." I laughed cathartically and loud.

"You know, Edward… townsfolk say that pink house… is haunted." Of course it is. Terrific.

~*~Willow~*~

I leaned over the metal gate of the stall, smoothing down Willow's nose. "Hey there, pretty girl." She snuffed into my hand seeking a snack, grunting softly when nothing appeared.

"You talking to me or the horse?"

Startled, I turned, facing the barn door. Bella's eyes trailed from my boots to my sweat soaked t-shirt. "Pretty doesn't do you justice, baby. What are you doing out here?"

"Mom called and said you were here at the ranch acting strange. Doing manual labor and talking to Dad. What's that all about?" She moved opposite Willow, feathering through her mane.

"You look beautiful today." I hushed, hoping to divert. "Is that new? I like it… It's really sexy on you…" I took in the short green tank dress, avoiding.

Her fingers lingered lightly along the neck of her dress, lip tortured between her teeth, lids heavy. Oh boy. I knew that look. She stalked towards me, grabbed roughly and pulled me to the loft ladder. I stilled at the bottom, raising a challenging brow.

"Up." The demand was followed by a slow, seductive wetting of her lower lip.

"Bella…"

"Up."

Climbing, she followed close. The moment our feet landed on the worn wood, she launched me against the far paneled wall.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I braced, grunting as her tongue found the side of my neck and her body pressed. With a reactively firm grip on her hips, I steadied us. She tore at my filthy shirt, lifting and tossing.

"Bella… come on, let's head home. We're not doing this up here."

"Edward…" She whined irresistibly. "You look so… so rough and hot." Her teeth grazed my earlobe, tasting undoubtedly salty skin, swirling and licking all the way down to my bare chest. Forcing me to sit, she straddled, dress lifted to her waist. Hands fumbled between as her mouth frantically met mine. Hard and hot, tongues caressed, as I caved to the insatiable fight.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. You and this body are going to be the death of me." I guided her, grinding against my hard cock. Rotating for immediate friction, she quickly released my belt to undo my jeans. She freed and grasped, I tipped my head to breathe and groan.

"Baby, baby, baby… wait," I hushed panicked. "We can't do this here…your dad…"

"They're both in the house. Please shut up, Edward and fuck me. Now." She punctuated her point with a squeeze around my throbbing erection. She hummed as her tongue worked again along my jaw.

I stroked up her damp thighs, finding warmth, wetness. She moaned at my mouth, as I teased along her cream cotton panties. "Fuck." Pushing them aside, she quickly angled, lifting and lowering. "Yes…" She cried through the sudden rush of connection. I tugged her loose ponytail, then the straps of her dress. I roamed lower licking and nipping her sensitive swells.

"Oh… Edward, it just gets better…right? Or am I crazy?" Her fingers tangled in my hair as she paced faster, grinding to perfect rhythm.

"No… not crazy….you're goddamn incredible." I panted against her glistening chest.

"Bella…" A deep voice thundered through the structure. I grabbed her hips, digging into flesh as she arched and fucked oblivious.

"Bella! Shit…stop. Bella... it's your dad!"

"Mmmmm. I… can't… stop... "

"Bella, you in here?" The voice grew closer.

"Answer him, dammit, Bella."

Pulling her tight to stop the movements, I rolled us over. Holy shit. Pinning her to the floor was my last resort.

"Answer him." I ordered, wide and warning.

"Daddy, up here… Edward and I are … talking." She twisted, contracting purposely around my ache. "I'm just showing him the gorgeous view." Licking and biting my chin, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh. Okay. Well, your mom wants you to come in and make that fancy coleslaw with the oranges."

"Be right there."

I rested my forehead just above her breasts as we listened to his fading footsteps and the wide swing of the barn door. "Jesus…"

"Oh, god, Edward… it wasn't that bad." She heaved, laughing.

"Yes. It was. I just spent three hours bonding with Charlie and a hammer. Trust me, it would have been all for nothing if he'd caught us screwing in his barn."

I stood, tucked and buckled. Pulling up my pouting beauty, I straightened her dress and tightened her hair tie. Frustrated, playfully pushing me away, I forced her in my arms. Spreading warm kisses along her forehead, down her temple, reaching her ear. I whispered and breathed. "I promise one day soon, I'm going to fuck you in this loft." But only when your dad's out of town.

~*~Willow~*~

I assessed my secret, surprise loot quietly. Anxious, a collision of emotions, I poured a small glass of wine to calm, noticing the bottle was almost empty. "Edward… I'm getting in the shower. What do you want me to wear tonight? Shorts? Or… easy access…" Bella giggled giddy and teasing, shouting from the bedroom. She would be the most certain death of me.

"How about that white strapless summer dress thing…" I sipped, swallowed, easing the cool and crisp through my nerves.

"I don't want to get grass stains on it. You know… in case we…" Good grief, woman… I adjusted the immediate throb below.

"I'll grab a blanket." Thumbing over the tiny, life altering prize in my short's pocket, I blew a deep exhale as the water finally sprayed in the bathroom. I suffered through a few moments of temptation to join her. Suddenly, door pounding penetrated my senses.

"Yo, Dr. C…" Quil. Leaning in the frame, in all his teenage stupor was my favorite menace. "What up, Dr. C." Towering over, pushing me aside with a friendly fist to my chest, he swaggered inside. "Here's the shit my mom sent. You're lookin' cute with a picnic basket and girly wine glass."

"Shut up. You're such a punk. Give it to me, come on," I urged, taking the borrowed paraphernalia that Sue sent. "Bella's getting ready, you need to go." He stared over my shoulder, attempting a view into our bedroom.

"Dude, why are you so jacked up? Your neck is all red and shit."

"Just… it's… it's an important night." I pulled the door shut to halt his peeping.

"What's the big deal? Fourth of July gets you all excited, heh, Dr. C?" He fell onto the couch, scooping Lucky into his lap with no obvious intention of leaving. Christ, this kid… "And what's with the picnic basket and champagne? You doing one of your stupid romantic fantasies again?"

"No, it's not stupid. Actually, it's huge… Here. Look." I fumbled, pulling the gem from my pocket.

"Whoa. What in the hell?" He sat forward, pushing his baseball cap off his head, wide eyed. "No shit." He stared at the ring, then me. "Don't get pissed or anything, Dr. C… but is she knocked up?"

"What? No!"

"No, I mean… you guys have only been together what like since… Christmas?"

"Well… yes. But… we've known each other a long time." I shoved the ring back in my pocket and a trembling hand through my damp hair. "When you know, you know. And…"

"Right, right. Yeah, I mean I can't blame you… I'd marry that sweet ass any day," he scoffed, shifting back, bowed up. I offered an arched brow. "What? Dude, she's like the hottest thing in town."

"Alright, you're done… go." I yanked, gripping his arm just as Bella swung the bedroom door open. Stunning, towel wrapped, Quil froze, gasping.

"Ooops, hi, Quil."

"Hey, Bella…"

"He was just leaving." I shoved, pushed, warned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah… but I'll see you guys down at the park for sure later. Bunch of us are going."

"Oh good. It's going to be a blast," she laughed. "Did you get that… a blast?"

"Has she already been drinking?" Quil whispered.

"Maybe. A little… Just go." He turned once again towards Bella.

"See you guys down there. I hear it's going to be quite a show this year. Right, Dr. C?"

~*~Willow~*~

"Kiss me," Bella demanded, flirting and sweet. "You're so quiet?" A quick dusting of quivering lips, I twisted my mouth and sighed. "Are you mad at me about something?" She twisted the cap on a turquoise thermos and sipped, staring intently. "It's because of the expensive fridge I ordered isn't it? Baby, I promise… that freezer drawer is best thing ever." Irresistible, innocent to my plan, I nestled her under my arm, against and tight.

"You can have any appliance you want." She wrinkled her nose in response, brushing my cheek with a soft hand. A group of brave locals attempted folk tunes from a make shift stage across the field. Gatherings, small groups huddled, appreciating the warm summer evening. I smoothed up Bella's bare legs, nuzzling, playfully tugging her silver earring with my teeth.

"Want some?" She held the container at my lips. The intense alcoholic aroma struck me.

"God, baby… what are you drinking?"

"Just being festive." She shrugged, glassy eyed and glowing. I tasted her exposed sun freckled shoulder, smiling against her honeyed skin.

"I'm good, you relax and enjoy." Her fingers walked the edge, then up and under my khaki shorts.

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if…"

"Well look who we have here… Dr. and Mrs. Cullen…" Quil and his bevy of hormonal thugs crowded around. Fuck.

"Hi, boys!" Bella squealed. Shoulder shoves and obscene gestures, tensed and distracted.

"I hear you can see the explosives better over there across the foot bridge, Quil," I said sternly, pointing.

"Nope. The view is prime right here. Huh, Bella?" He nudged her hard, she fell over and back, hysterical. Great.

"Edward, you have to lie down, this is the best way to watch the fireworks." Bella bunched and fisted my t-shirt, pulling. While she was still mildly coherent, I knew I needed to do the deed quickly. Quil rested a bit too close on her other side, itching to taste her liquid contraband. I grabbed the thermos instead, taking a deep soothing swallow, bracing.

Twisting, finger to thumb, the ring balanced between. "Bella…" She laughed, shouting a joke's punch line. Quil and company ignited with loud nonsense. "Bella… I…" Colors, popping, bright, loud and plenty suddenly illuminated the night sky. Shit. I tumbled onto my back, momentarily defeated, still madly determined. I closed my eyes and listened. A hot, wet mouth smothering mine startled.

"Hi." Bella gazed, leaning over my chest. The slurring and naughty grin had settled. "I was just wondering if there were any treats in your basket." She traced my lips with her tongue, shifting over further. I noticed Quil, open mouthed gawking and reactively rolled her off. The night, the proposal… was null. I slowly realized that truth. Popping the champagne, I handed the full bottle to a tipsy Bella. "Oh, delicious. This is a fun surprise." She knocked back, wrapping plump lips around. Booming overhead, delightful reactions of giggles and sighs filled the scene.

I angled to take her in. White, pink and green sparkling light overhead lit her face, her features. Details more defined than when I'd first fell hopelessly. Propping up, closing in, I tucked loose strands behind her ear. "Bella… please marry me." Sound in the sky, a finale burst and vibrated.

"Dude!" Quil shouted. "She didn't hear you, man." Bella turned, wondering.

"What?"

"He just asked you to marry him," Quil laughed. She rolled her head back towards me.

"You did?" Holy shit. "Really? Okay."

"Okay?"

~*~Willow~*~

"Here we go." I hoisted Bella from the front seat, she continued to ramble and slur. I cradled her slowly up the narrow side stairway.

"But I didn't know you hated coconut. That's okay, right? I mean a wife should know that stuff about… her man… husband, right? I knew you wanted to marry me… I knew like in high school…. You looked at me like that… either fuck me or marry me. Right? I mean…remember that day… that one year… you pretended… presented your science thing… that project…"

"Yes, Bella…" I fumbled the keys, leveling her against the door. Her hands motioned, hair wild, eyes heavy… perfection.

"You had…wore that sweater, that shirt… sweater… blue?" Impressive.

"It was black." We moved into the apartment, straight to the bed.

"Yeah, black… you watched… me… like the whole time, during… your pretending in front of the class. And…" She pointed, her hand waving. I eased her back, nestling into the down pillow and slipped off her heeled sandals. "I went home… I was so turned up… on… turned on… I touched…" Oh really. "Like how crazy hot… sexy, you… fingers and mouth… whispering the period table of developments on me. That's hot, Edward."

"The Periodic Table of Elements…" What the hell...

"Yeah that… see… smart guys… Angela told me nerds… are yummy. Did you… you know… do that too… and… think about me then… you did…"

"Maybe."

"I know it… knew it."

"You're insane. And drunk. And I love you. You need to drink some water. " I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. She shouted after me.

"I love you… And I love… your face… And we're getting married…"

I stood in the doorway of our small bedroom sipping her intended bottle of water. Watching her chest rise and fall, my head, heart lighter. I slowly unzipped, unbuttoned and laid her shorts and tank on a chair in the corner. Curling in, I rested my head on my hand, simply staring. I kissed her palm; she shifted, sighing through a faint moan. The ring slid down her limp finger. I twirled it, testing the fit. Admiring the glisten and shine alone for a moment, my mouth hovered over her knuckles. Reaching, lifting the puppy between us, I turned the lamp off. "So what do you say, Lucky? Do you think she'll remember?"

~*~Willow~*~

"Edward! Wake up!" My body shook, my head fogged. "Baby… hey, wake up!" I struggled.

"Huh… what's wrong? Did my pager go…"

"No, no… just move, get off my arm… please," she begged and urged. I scooted, sinking almost drifting again. She gasped.

"Oh, god." I opened my eyes, her right hand covered her mouth, her other held above. "You did…" Realizing, I lazily dusted her arm with light kisses, smirking satisfied. Then suddenly a sharp pain on my side.

"Ow! Why are you pinching me?"

"To be sure…" She teased, snuggling down under the duvet, legs tangling.

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?"

She smiled with raised brows, licking her lips. "It's beautiful, Edward. Seriously beautiful. And the little sapphires on the sides… it's just amazing." She gazed at her hand, I gazed at her. "Is it your mother's?" She whispered, knowing.

"It was Mom's, now it's yours." I thumbed over her mouth, she puckered. "Should I ask again? Now that it's quiet and you're sober?" She bit her lip, wincing.

"Sorry about that." Melting, barely a breath between, she cupped my face and searched. "Do you want to… ask again?"

"You know what I want…" I righted, blowing a deep, overtly dramatic exhale. Smoothing her tangled dark hair over the pillow, meeting her sleepy eyes.

"Hmmm…"

"I want to wake up to this face." Lips grazed over her cheeks, down her nose… "I want to kiss this mouth." Teeth teased and tugged her bottom lip… "I want to hear your loud, hearty belly laugh." Fingertips tickled up her bare sides… "I want to see you hold our babies." Kisses lingered along the inside of her wrists… "I want to make love to you, every, single morning." Gentle hands eased along the edge of her panties, pulling and slipping down and away… "Forever."

Mouth parted, breathless, tears slid silently over flushed skin. She nodded, dark, damp lashes swept closed. I moved over, settling between her legs, flexing to hold just above. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes…"


	4. Fall

Rolling my neck, avoiding the ache to rub with paint stained hands, I nudged the buds in my ears free. The hum of Bella's sewing machine upstairs left me grinning. Past midnight, a swell of thunder startled my perch on the ladder. "Fuck." I settled, trim brush in hand, high enough to peer through the crescent stained glass above the front door. The sky ominous, the rain beginning again, a late October storm ready to rage.

"Babe… you okay?" Bella's voice vibrated.

"Yeah… come down here for a bit…" I lined the very last angle and edge of the foyer project, warming as bare feet scurried down the worn stairs.

"What number is this?" She held a small square of orange checked fabric, a stitched number in the center. Her beautiful, eager smile and raised brows distracted, as I moved closer.

"Five… Table five." An immediate pout, her shoulders fell sad. I grabbed it, thumbed over and searched. "Table two?"

"Nevermind." She dropped quick to the bottom stair, grinding palms over tired eyes. "I should have done them by hand, that stupid machine is too fucking complicated, no one will know where the fuck to sit, the reception will be fucked… I'm dramatic, I'm tired, and… fuck!"

I stifled a chuckle in my elbow, pretending to wipe over my mouth and jaw. I collapsed next to her, squeezing tight. She tucked, soft lips dusting my neck.

"Episode 461... embroidered place cards… Heidi Hale made four of them on set and they were framed… and…" Explanation and nonsense mumbled against salty skin, we laced fingers, clenching suddenly as lightening vibrated outside. "The walls look perfect. Do you like the eggplant color?" I shrugged. Hell no.

"If you do… I guess it's a good blend and segue from the flamingo feather Pepto pink on the exterior." Dark narrowed eyes studied mine.

"Blend and segue… You're amazing. I should marry you."

"Wanna elope?" I teased, guiding our hands along the inside of her bare thigh.

"Okay," she sighed, playing along. "When?" I nibbled, tugging her ear.

"Day after tomorrow." A giggle and shiver morphed to immediate adorable frustrated rage. Fists full of fabric held high and shaking, she squealed.

"I'm making these fucking things if I have to pull an all nighter. I don't care. I mean I mastered the overlay on the jam jar save the date thingies… why is this so fucking hard…" She righted, measures of smooth leg taunting me. I ran steady hands up to test. "What are you doing…" Tipping my gaze with fingers under my chin, pursing my favorite mouth. I faked and forced a smolder, winking. "Oh. Yum. Okay. Then maybe I can concentrate and start fresh…"

I stood even, arms wrapped around hers, my lips found the base of her neck. She hummed low and grateful as my tongue tasted. We paused as greedy hands slid down to find the hem of my old t-shirt she wore. Her head rested back against my shoulder as thumbs teased closer to her center. A sweet, knowing sigh escaped as she balanced a foot on the next stair, pressing her ass into my growing erection. I rotated, she fought for leverage at the dark wood stained rail.

"We aren't going to make it to the top if you keep that up, baby."

My fingers slid to grasp her hips, pulling and tightening to melt. She steadied behind, brushing fingertips against my thighs. A groan, heat at her ear left her gasping.

"Here… Fuck me here…"

Teeth gently nipped over the thin cotton at her shoulder. She swiveled, seeking pressure from my hand, then teased back against my cock again. Fingers slid beneath her panties, dipping into her warmth.

Desperate and fast to be free from clothing, we worked, hands frenzied around, behind and over… tugging and pushing, panting. Urging, pressing tender to bend her, my lips made a slow wet path down her spine as she spread her legs. White knuckled, bracing on the stair above… "Please… Edward…" Goddamn fucking heaven… What did I do to deserve this… I'll paint this whole motherfucking house pink and purple if I have to… I slid my cock between her thighs, circling hips, ready. Moaning as she angled lower, gazing over and back, lashes fluttered to beg. "Please… fuck…" I hushed, claiming her mouth, leaning low from behind. Tongues tangled wanting, as I stroked in.

Breath heavy, hot against each others lips, I edged back to appreciate. "That's it… goddamn, baby… " She nodded, blush bright, smile slight and overwhelmed. I pulled and pushed hard once then again as I stood. Holding steady, hands wrapped around her hips, we found our rhythm. "You feel so fucking good." Her back arched, forcing me deeper. Our thighs met, front to back, hips and ass, I reached and dug at her shoulder.

A harder pace, I thrust in perfect sync to her movements. She worked a hand between her legs, pressing against my cock with every thrust.

"Fuck. That's ah… good, baby. Touch me while I fuck you..."

"Mmmm, keep talking…" she purred, forehead rolling along her braced arm. Jesus, this woman…

"You're so tight this way, baby. My cock sliding into your wet pussy… your hand against…"

Her hand moved rougher, faster, a fever of rocking erratic hips at my thrusts. "Edward, okay, okay, shhh… I'm going to come." I tugged barely on her sloppy knot of hair, tipping her head to watch her high. She tightened, clenching, as I continued. Breathless, a quiver and release… she trembled stunning beneath me.

"Bella… oh fuck…" I pressed quick and last, pulsing, collapsing as we floated. Pushing damp waves away, I framed, thumbs stroking her jaw. We mirrored sated and smug grins, slowing hearts and heaving. "Better?"

"I'm good now. Yeah…" She nuzzled, cozying close as rain pelted beyond. Suddenly, Lucky's growl startled our blissed bubble.

"Hush…" I warned. He stood, tensed, alert, tail wagging furious at the second floor landing.

"We've traumatized him. Oh god… poor baby." Bella stood, tugging her t-shirt lower, taking steps two at a time. The growl grew fierce.

"What the hell…" A force, crack and contact at the stained glass sidelights… yolk and shell dripped slow down the window. "Fucking punks."

"Edward! Holy shit! Who is that?"

I stumbled towards the door, raging. "I know exactly who the fuck that is."

"Your pants!"

I groaned, rushing to dress. Bolting onto the porch, the familiar howls and laughter swelled over the sheeting rain.

"Nice ass, Dr. Cullen." Quil and company shouted, tearing a muddy escape as I took in copious white paper draped, soaked from mature trees and aging roof shingles.

~*~Willow~*~

"Dude, that was disgusting."

"Yeah well…" I turned quick into the gravel lot, driving angry with intent. "You should've thought about that before you trashed my yard in the middle of a fucking rainstorm. Cleaning it up is what you get." I shoved his shoulder, urging him out to complete our mission.

"We weren't supposed to get caught. But you had to be banging Bella right…" I knocked the hat off his head, pushing him towards the entrance of Forks Seed and Feed.

"Show some fucking respect. Grow up. You're a college freshman now…" A familiar face stopped me cold. Long past and much sadder than before, a strained friendly grin fell forced. "Jason Tanner…" I tugged Quil's sweatshirt, moving towards the gathering in the corner of the lot.

"Hey, man… it's Dr. Cullen…" He smirked, reaching to offer a masculine greeting and shake.

"Jason… it's been years. How the hell are you? And Rachel?" His eyes swept over the white blond curls of two twin girls sitting in rusty folding chairs. Their rugged boots kicked dust and stones in unison. "Are these yours?" He nodded, crossing arms defensively, but squaring proud. My immediate memories were of the arrogant, rowdy quarterback, now shattered with the gloom in his demeanor. I took in the firewood piles, stacked in squares of four and the thin pouch across the lap of the smallest child.

"Are you a people doctor? Our Bianca is sick." The faint voice and angled head surprised me. I reactively kneeled closer.

"Hush, baby. Dr. Cullen's a busy man. Getting married and all that. Bella Swan…damn." He chuckled smug. "You did alright, Cullen." Acknowledging easy, my concern was intent on the damp, blue eyes of the little one edging closer.

"I'm an animal doctor, a veterinarian. Whose Bianca?"

"Our pig," the other shouted.

"And she's sick?" I asked, glancing between the two.

"Nah… she'll be fine." Jason bowed, scooping up a child, kissing her cheek quickly to hush. I righted, scrambling to piece together the problem and truth.

"Dude, the list… stay focused…" Quil chimed suddenly, shoving lavender paper with Bella's scribbles into my chest.

"Oh man, already with the lists?" Jason hazed.

"So, are you here getting supplies for the farm? You still run that farm out on Route 29 right?" I dug, determined. He swayed anxious.

"Yeah. Yep… Not much in the way of running… or production… but yeah… we're still out there."

"So how old is Bianca?" Six fingers held high, the smallest girl moved straight to me. I met her level again, smiling, hoping to coax more to diagnose. "Six months?"

"Weeks. She's a baby. And she's sick, she bleeds sometimes."

"Might be something funny going on in her belly. Probably nothing too scary though. You could bring her to my office if you want." She turned to her dad for approval.

"Hey, yeah… appreciate that… I think she's fine. And I mean… if she's not…" He scanned the group of us, blinking several times. "There's others. You know…" I scoffed.

"What if I come out to see her instead? She might not like riding in the car anyway." Jason leaned near, clearing his throat.

"Listen, Edward… I appreciate what you're trying to do. I get it's your job and all, but we just can't… you know…"

"No, no… no way. Jason, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Really. I want to help."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, his hand to confirm. His face lit, he breathed deep. "I'm suspecting an umbilical hernia… I'll be out in the morning." I bent, pointing playful at the twins. "I have to go to a party tonight, to rehearse my silly wedding words and stuff. So until I get there tomorrow, be sure Bianca lays really close to her mom. Like her belly up against her mom's. Okay?" Silent understanding passed, the girls nodded wide eyed determined to help. Quil shoved me towards the store door as I waved behind again.

"Can we make this shopping shit fast?"

"No. I own your ass today. Read Bella's list."

"Burlap…"

"For the table runners. Hopefully they sell it by the yard." He gaped, I motioned to continue.

"Horseshoes…"

"Place cards with jute string things… tags and numbers. The cross stitch stuff didn't work out." He feigned overt dramatic shock, disgust.

"Okay, seriously, Dr. Cullen… the level to… at… where… and which you're pussy whipped, man… should be fucking illegal."

~*~Willow~*~

Inhaling deeper than the last, I forced the last breath into the small nozzle. A standard beige camping mattress settled full and ready in the corner of the barn loft. I smirked satisfied with my effort, Sue stared. "What?" I cringed. "What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms, anxiously tugging on the sleeves of her best silk dress. Biting and twisting her brightly painted lips, she moved towards wearing a sympathetic smile. "Well…" She turned, scanning the scene we'd spent an hour preparing. A full moon and two lanterns barely lit our project. "Dr. Cullen… you know… a wedding night is supposed to…" She angled, maternal and quiet. "It's supposed to be special… and… comfortable." I stifled, righting, serious. "I mean… a bride's first…" She shook, waving her hands, embarrassed.

"Sue…"

"No, no… Oh, mercy." Quickly uncorking a snagged bottle of wine from the rehearsal dinner, she sipped deep.

"This loft is sort of an inside joke for us. And I have a blanket. We've spent a lot of good times up here." She softened, blush fading and eyed me over the amber glass. "I know it look and feels a bit primitive. But this will be special… to her. Trust me."

"Of course it will. Because you'll be together and it's beautiful, all the candles… Lord, be careful not to burn the barn down."

"It will definitely be hot up here…" I arched a brow and curled my mouth. Sue reactively fanned her lace collar, wide eyed. "Sue… I'm kidding. I'm an ass, I've had too much to drink tonight." We laughed, awkward.

"It was a lovely rehearsal dinner. I noticed that hunk of a rancher giving you hell... as it should be from the father of the bride."

"Ah, Charlie's easing up some… but yeah, and hopefully…" I peeked through the small paned window towards the main house. "Hopefully he's asleep because I have one more detail to take care of."

She handed me the bottle to empty. "Bella's a very lucky girl." I finished the last, topping my easy buzz and edge. "And my god, the gorgeous babies you'll make." Those words lit deep. I sighed knowing that was next in my own personal heaven on earth. "Are you all set then? Quil's waiting in the truck for me. You're wise not to let him up here, by the way." She winked, I nodded, helping her start down the narrow loft ladder.

"Yo, doc… I'm over this wedding shit. My cell's dead, my girl's waiting and…" Quil paced pissed, just beyond the barn door.

"Girl?" I tested.

"Yeah, a hot one too. You're not the only one getting la…" Sue gasped, covering her ears, rushing to the truck. I smoothed the plaid blanket over, collected the empty bottle and took one last look around.

"Oh... oh... what's all this?" Bella's voice startled, I stood, my head met a low cedar beam.

"Fuck."

She quickly climbed the last rung. "Oh god, baby are you okay?" She rubbed over my head, hand distracted. Nibbling her lip, twisting her mouth, she sighed, giggling nervous, fuchsia flannel pajamas in full effect. "Is this for us? Why are you still here?" I shook, defeated, arms wide.

"This was supposed to be a surprise." She curled against my chest.

"I'm not really here. I didn't see anything… I promise." She squinted, laughing, nose wrinkled, perfection. Kisses, one and more peppered over the top of her head, I inhaled, holding tighter.

"You should be sleeping."

"I can't. My mom is listening to loud, sad songs, looking through old boxes of bibs and embroidered bunnies and… I'm thinking about keeping the smoked mac and cheese warm on the buffet… And… I want to be where you are. We can't spend the night apart. That's bad luck and I'm nervous and horny." Her hands tucked sly and silent into my jacket, tugging my shirt loose. Mirroring smirks and arched brows, we swayed gentle. Her fur lined boots stacked over mine for leverage.

I pressed against, closer, chilled hands tangling through her long, dark strands. I teased thumbs across her flushed cheeks, she tickled over the skin beneath my shirt. On tip toes, reaching high, her mouth dusted along my jaw to meet mine, testing tender. I gently sucked her top lip through a soft moan. Nails dug, as I tilted her deeper, tongues dipping warm and wet.

She stumbled back pulling me with down to the mattress, our mouths never parting. I shrugged off my jacket, her fingers grasped and pushed my shirt up then off. Her giggling echoed through the barn. "Let's light all this stuff…"

"You want to? Right now?" I taunted, fumbling blindly for the lighter. She nodded, tracing the oversize buttons on her top.

With every wick lit, I offered my best melodramatic over the shoulder smolder, while she peeled off one more layer of flannel. "I love you…"

Stilling, I breathed, feeling and knowing. I turned complete and crawled back to her. My gaze slid down and over her body through the glow and sparkle of candlelight. Hair in a dizzy hive around her gorgeous face, her blushed chest rose and fell in quiet anticipation. I toed off my boots and released the buttons on my jeans. Making a quick pile over hers, I placed a knee between her legs, urging them wider. Pinching peach painted toes, I trailed up toned calves, teasing sensitive flesh behind her knees. Goosebumps and lighter giggles consumed.

"I'm a lucky son of a bitch…" I quipped and smirked, she threw her head back squealing to agree. When our stare locked again, propped on elbows as I spread her further, teeth bit and punished a plump swollen lip. Trembling fingers stretched to graze her collarbone, softly down to slowly circling a nipple. I groaned watching it harden from the attention, as she rotated, wanting.

Sliding up her smooth thighs, my thumbs finally found her heat. I tucked and leaned forward running my tongue up the length of her pussy, fingers still pressing to tease. She grasped through and tugged my hair, pushing harder against my mouth. "Baby… oh god… yes. Yes…"

Setting a slow tortuous pace with one finger, then another… I lost myself in her whimpered pleas and taste. Arching suddenly, breathless and beautiful, her orgasm pulsed fierce. I lifted, watching silent, satisfied as she rocked and quivered.

Her legs relaxed, loose, body sinking into the air mattress as I hovered. "Hi…" My cock hard, ready between us, I brushed my nose along hers as she sighed sated.

"Hi… are you really mine?"

I licked a taut nipple before sucking and promising. "Yes… I got the girl." She wrapped tighter around my waist pulling me flush. Heat overwhelmed my cock. I pushed, stroking in as she tightened and took. "She's all mine…" Raised brows and a cocky grin earned a sarcastic eye roll. I nibbled slight, harder to tug in retaliation. "And I love her…" Lashes fluttered, she whispered grateful words as I thrust gentle, dropping my forehead to hers.

Bracing low, I feathered down her neck. Mouth to mouth, hip to hip, we swiveled and moved together. Lips dusting over, she steadied my stare. The low, sweet burn and ache began, we paced and fucked harder as we tipped and peaked.

~*~Willow~*~

I pressed on, rough hands one then the other taming wind whipped hair. The truck barreled over each mile, faster than the last. Large gatherings of Sunflowers and Queen Anne's lace hung loose from the fence, guiding... a welcome to the ranch festivities. Quickly smoothing down my dress shirt, soaked and stained, I breathed deep to steady. Late, covered in swine blood would be my only hope, the saving grace of forgiveness for the fate that waited in the field by the barn. I took in the vine tangled wreath peppered in white lights hanging above the red barn door on the final turn and bend. Throwing gears to park, I stumbled from the truck, boots thick with mud and guts. Rushing, running past my tired legs barely willing as enormous cream drapes tied back in the entry thrashed, clapped in a stern breeze. I spun to see, panicked and trembling. Empty white chairs were tipped, bare and stacked beneath the tent.

"Edward..." She stood, palms out, eyes wide. The darkest ringlets scattered down her neck, framing her face, caught in lightly glossed lips. "Pastor Black is gone. He left. Gone. Everyone's... gone." Her voice softened, fading as I stalked slow, whispering the worst apology.

"I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry…"

"Hey. Hey you…" A nudge, a pinch, bare skin was twisted to pain. I shook startled, absorbing the present.

"What? Huh…" Squinting, forcing to sit, I opened to Bella's peaceful face. She sipped through steam from a painted mug, fingers gripped a chipmunk tail shaped handle. Ok. That's surreal and Bella style bizarre… I'm awake, this is real… shit. "This dream… fuck. A nightmare. I was at the Tanner farm and the piglet and blood and I was late." I focused, she was dressed and curious.

"Don't you dare fuck with me like that… not today." She straightened the tight neck of her black sweater, skimming over her sharp ponytail. "Edward…" I tugged the end of her nose, wide eyed. "I mean it… and you need to go before Daddy sees you up here."

"True." I pushed palms hard over my tired face, shaking awake again. She softened staring and twisting through the hair low and dangerous. I smirked my approval as she licked her lips, concentrating, undoubtedly figuring math and minutes in her head. "There's time. There's always… time."

"No." She stood and stomped. Measures of denim and leg blocking my view of daylight. "I have to go. My hair." She cleared her throat, my hands followed on my way up. "Don't start, Dr. Cullen." I framed her face, lips hovering. Soft, easy, peppered kisses, a few then more… I guided her hand over my desperation. A purr and melt, she shivered then suddenly shoved her mug to my mouth.

I sipped and growled. Smacking her ass as she hurried towards the ladder. "See you later?"

I nodded, swallowing the hot coffee. "I'll be there… up there. Over there… Down there." I pointed, gesturing with the creature shaped cup towards the heavy canvas tent already propped and ready. Her reactive smile touched her eyes, her heart… different, possible more perfect then the day before.

"K…" She whispered. Stepping down one, lowered to her chin. "Thank you…" A wink, a wrinkled nose and I weakened and buckled. A clean sweep of the loft, packing and deflated, I made a plan to take care of the Tanner swine and reserve a suite near the square. Pausing at Willow's stall, I stroked and cooed thankful for her fate. Bella rushed past the window beyond the barn. Clearly on a mission, white blooms in tow, she laid a small ring of flowers next to my father's reserved seat… for my mother.

"Sweet girl… it's all you… You know that?" I watched Bella loitering near my truck. Her shoulders shrugging, shaking as she laughed free. Fastening an enormous white wreath to the rusted front grill. The very beast that brought me to her to begin… as so it would go…

"Edward? Is that you?" She asked as I approached.

"Yeah, sorry. My truck got stuck a ways back."

She turned off the spotlight when I reached her. Although I didn't think it was possible; she was more naturally stunning than she was ten years ago.

"Wait, Edward… Edward Cullen, from Mr. Varner's biology class? Oh my god, how are you?"

"Good," I replied stifling my euphoria. She remembered.

There was something in the shade of the sun, that new light… fresh, wide open. It filtered slight, shadowed beams through wood cracks and glass, warming the frosty fall morning. Willow blinked, a tilt and step to draw attention. "I see you… I know, gorgeous girl…" I felt Bella's energy beyond the barn walls. We'd grown, savored plenty in our unexpected reunion seasons before. I took her intent sway across the ranch lawn, fingertips tapping anxious at her lips, barely covering a perfect, pure wedding day smile. It was time finally to breathe and roll in the best. Luck. Chance. Fate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet endings for sweet lovers. They were our very first... :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and being here, always. xx
> 
> Wedding pretties and notions were care and love of the gorgeous Edmazing. TY xo
> 
> Thank you to Obsmama and FFpassion for the best thoughts and support xx


End file.
